His Fair Lady
by filmfanatic-29
Summary: Ben lives a normal life, until one day a beautiful statue comes to life and turns his world upside down. A re imagining of 'Pygmalion'. AU.


**Author's Note: Originally this was gonna be a long one shot, but I decided to make it a two parter. I know I should be working on my other stories, but I've had this idea for a while so I decided to write it. This is sort of a reimagining of 'Pygmalion' and 'My Fair Lady'. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation, Pygmalion, or My Fair Lady in any way; I'm just a simple fan.**

Part One:

Ben didn't know anything about art, but even he could recognize that the sculpture was exquisite. Carved from marble, it was a life size figure of a young woman staring straight ahead. Her hands rested at her sides, the fingers long and delicate, and the casual pose seemed oddly personal. Her hair fell past her shoulders in lazy waves; her eyes were fixed upon some far away point and her lips were slightly parted. She looked as if she wanted to say something but couldn't quite get the words out. Something about the figure seemed so…intriguing.

"Isn't it great?" Chris gushed. "It is lit-er-ally one of the most incredible sculptures I've ever seen." Chris gazed at the piece in unabashed pleasure. Ben smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. He and Chris both worked in City Hall, but his friend had always appreciated fine art, especially those focusing on the human form. Chris had even been a nude model through college, something Ben never let him live down. Ben tended to more of a 'numbers' guy; artistic creativity eluded him.

"It's amazing," Ben replied honestly. When Chris had initially told him about this piece of art, Ben had been completely disinterested but his friend had bugged him non-stop until he had finally given in. But now that he was here, Ben was glad that Chris had insisted. Visiting the museum was a nice change of pace. It was very quiet; it didn't seem like many other people were there. An odd visitor or two would walk by, but on the whole they were by themselves. Ben liked the serenity. He normally avoided public places, preferring to stay at home with a good book, but the calm atmosphere of the empty museum suited him.

"Who's the artist?" Ben asked curiously.

"The artist is unknown, although there is speculation," Chris answered. "It is often linked to Galatea, since the style and simplicity of the sculpture is consistent with his pieces. But if you compare this to his other works, it's hard to believe that they same person made them. While Galatea was talented, I don't think he had this level of craftsmanship to make this."

"It's so life like," Ben murmured as his gaze focused on the face. The features were symmetrical and perfect. Wide eyes, high cheekbones, delicate nose, plump lips. It was as if the artist was determined to create the perfect woman and this statue was the result of his efforts. Ben couldn't help but admire the obvious dedication. Chris and Ben stood in front of the statue for a while in mutual admiration until the click of high heels caught their attention.

"Oh Chris, it's nice to see you again!" A tall woman said as she approached them. She was pretty, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. "It's been a while since I've seen you here." 

"Hi Janet," Chris said cheerfully. "I was just showing my friend around. I wanted him to see 'The Maiden'. Ben this is Janet, she's the museum event coordinator. We've worked tighter on a couple of events here at the museum. Janet, this is my friend Ben, we work together." Ben and Janet smiled at each other and shook hands.

"How do you like it?" Janet asked.

"It's incredible," Ben replied. "It has this…well, I guess alluring quality."

"Most think so," she said. "It's a beautiful study of the human anatomy. When you look at it, it should be static. There's no movement, no real point of interest, no story. But it makes you marvel and feel." Janet gazed at the statue fondly; it was clear that she found the piece fascinating.

"I agree," Ben nodded.

"I meant to give you information on our next volunteer event," Janet said, turning to Chris. "I know that you mentioned that you wanted to attend the last time I saw you. The paperwork is in my office, if you want to swing by and grab it."

"Excellent! Sorry Ben, we'll just be one moment," Chris apologized and the two exited the small room.

Ben turned back to the statue and walked around it, taking in every angle, and he leaned forward to look at it even more closely. It really was amazing. He fought the urge to reach out and touch it to make sure that it wasn't alive. There was something about it though…His fingers itched with an overwhelming urge to feel it and Ben looked surreptitiously around the room. He was completely alone. Chris and Janet had gone to her office and there was no security guard. He knew it was wrong, but he wouldn't damage it or anything, so was it really a big deal?

Taking a deep breath, he reached out and briefly touched the statue's finger tips before he lost his nerve. The marble was cool, just as he expected, but just when he was about to withdraw his hand he felt sudden warmth. Ben jerked away in surprise and he looked at the statue. What was that? He shook his head and flexed his fingers. Obviously he was exhausted and his senses were acting up. Nothing happened for a moment but as he stared at it the marble began to shimmer and quake. The pale white stone darkened until it was pitch black, the smooth edges became rougher yet more defined, and the air seemed to pulse with energy.

"Uh," Ben muttered, utterly transfixed, his gazed focused on the figure. "What the-" His heart was hammering, reverberating in his chest and making his whole body shake. He couldn't move. He couldn't make a sound. All he could do was stand and watch as the statue transformed before him. The marble, now black, cracked and splintered and chunks of stone smashed onto the floor. Pale limbs rose from the ruin of the statue, as if emerging from an egg, and Ben found himself staring at a very beautiful, very naked woman.

"What the hell?" He yelped incredulously and he backed away from the spectacle in front of him. He was clearly insane. His mind had finally snapped from the stress from work and now he was having a complete break from reality, that's what was happening, soon he would wake up. But no, Ben stood face to face with a newly formed human and neither knew what to do.

He knew what he WANTED to do. All he wanted was to go home, have a drink, and pretend this didn't happen. But unfortunately that wasn't really an option.

The woman stared at him in fascination, her blue eyes trained on his every movement.

"Hi," he said lamely. "Uh I'm Ben. You're uh…well; I guess you're a person? You were a statue but something happened and now you're standing before me, like actually standing, and what the hell am I doing? I'm talking to a statue!" Ben's voice had risen due to his panic and it reverberated around the empty room.

He heard footsteps, probably a guard or straggling visitors, maybe Chris returning, and panic coursed through him.

"Come on," Ben snapped before he could really think about what he was about to do and he grabbed the woman's hand. He started to pull her out of the room but he caught a quick glimpse of flesh and realized that she was still completely naked. Uncomfortable, he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Luckily it was long enough that it covered the important bits and skimmed the top of her thighs. Ben couldn't help but stare for a minute. The sight of those long limbs under his clothes was like something out of a porno and he felt his face burn in shame at his thoughts. He had much bigger things to worry about at the moment.

Ben and the woman walked quickly and quietly through the museum. His heart was pounding the entire time and he was once again grateful that the museum was deserted. It was surprisingly easy to make it back to his car unnoticed. The woman didn't say a word the entire time but merely followed him silently. Ben knew that Chris would call him later that night, demanding to know why he had left without him, but he didn't worry about that. The real concern would be the missing statue. He was the last known person to be in the room with it. How quickly would they discover it? Would the cops question him? Ben was scared of the possibilities but he pushed those concerns out of his mind for the moment. First things first.

The car ride home was unbelievably awkward. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. Ben didn't know what to say; what did one say to a statue that's come to life? How was he supposed to behave? She obviously didn't know what he was saying anyway! But he…he wanted her to know that she was safe with him. She didn't have to be scared.

When they finally arrived at his house, he got out of the car and went to open the door. He entered, expecting her to be behind him, but he noticed that she wasn't there. Ben frowned and looked out at the car to find her sitting patiently in the passenger seat. He walked back to his car and opened the door.

"Come on," he smiled and he was pleased to see that this time she followed him into the house.

"This is home," he said plainly. His place was small and sparsely furnished, but it suited him. However, while examining it now, it seemed pitiful. Ben glanced at the woman to see what her reaction was but she seemed at ease. Why wasn't she scared? Or confused? Her calmness was ironically unnerving to him.

"Home," she repeated and Ben was surprised. It was the first word she had spoken since she had 'awoken'; he had just assumed that she was mute but clearly she was capable of speech.

"Yes," he confirmed. "This is where I live. Why don't you sit down?" Ben pointed to the couch but she didn't move. He gently pulled her towards the couch and made her sit down. Seeing her reluctance, he sat down first and motioned again for her to sit. Luckily she followed his example and sat down, looking around her curiously.

"My name is Ben," he said slowly. He had told her at the museum, but he wasn't sure how much she absorbed. "You're in Pawnee, Indiana. It's a small city. Something…amazing happened. I'm not sure what exactly. Maybe you'll have a better idea than me. Anyway, you're gonna stay here with me until we figure out what to do. I'm a little lost right now. I'm gonna set up a place for you to sleep and get you some actual clothes. I want you to be comfortable. We're gonna go to bed and in the morning, I'm gonna figure out what to do." Ben hoped that she understood, if not the words, at least the intent behind them.

He noticed the bare limbs and remembered that she was still mostly undressed. Ben could feel the flush creep up his neck.

"I'm gonna get you something to wear, hold on." Ben went to his room and quickly searched for appropriate clothes. He settled on an old, comfy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He walked back to the living room and handed her the items. She seemed so confused, so child like, that he felt instant pity. This whole event was confusing for him; he could only imagine what it was like for her.

"I promise that I will protect you. I'll take care of you," he swore. "I won't let anything bad happen to you." She must have sensed something because she smiled at him, soft and sweet, and he instinctively reached out to touch her face. She flinched, slightly, but before he could jerk his hand away and apologize she reached forward for his hand. Her fingers enclosed around his and she brought his hand back to her face. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. The action seemed intimate, but not in a sexual way. It was as if she was trying to speak to his soul, unhampered by words. Ben gazed at her in incredulous wonder, her skin burning against his fingers, and he knew that this moment would change everything.

XxXx

When Ben woke up the next morning, he was sure that he must have accidently taken drugs. Hazy memories of a beautiful woman clouded his mind but he shook his head in exasperation.

"C'mon Ben," he muttered to himself. Yawning, he walked to the bathroom, did his morning routine, and then hopped in the shower. Apprehension coiled in his stomach but Ben did his best to ignore it. Obviously yesterday was impossible and the best thing to do was forget the whole thing. Luckily he was off and he could take the day to recuperate.

When he was done, he got dressed and cautiously ventured into the living room. As soon as he entered, he noticed the figure asleep on the couch and gasped.

Holy. Shit.

So either he was completely crazy or last night actually happened.

The beautiful blond was indeed asleep on his couch, her face relaxed and serene. Her golden curls were splayed around her, almost like a halo, and her lips were parted. He sat down opposite her and looked at her in astonishment. She really was gorgeous, definitely the most attractive woman he had ever seen. Was it really possible that she was a statue?

Ben sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. It was stupid to keep wondering the same thing. Whatever the hell happened, whatever the reason, he now had to face a reality with her. She was his responsibility. He had seen to that when he had whisked her from the museum so he had to deal with the consequences. 

Shit, the museum! Ben hastily found his phone and searched online for news reports. There was nothing about missing artwork or anything suspicious so he figured he was safe for now. Chris had texted him a couple of times, trying to find out why he had left, but Ben ignored the messages. He would deal with him when he had a plan.

She must have sensed his presence because she shifted and blearily opened her eyes. Ben gave her a small smile, which she returned, and he let her slowly start to awaken.

"Good morning," Ben said. She didn't respond but he didn't expect her to.

"In case you forgot, my name is Ben. You're in my home and I'm gonna take care of you." He gave her another reassuring smile.

"Uh, is there anything I can call you? Do you have a name?" Ben didn't know just how aware she was; perhaps it was a stupid question, but he felt like he should call her something. She shook her head.

"Okay, let's figure out a name. Erica? Alyssa? Rose? Kate? Hmm….Mary? Joan? Leslie?" At the last name her features brightened and she seemed very pleased.

"Leslie?" She nodded in agreement and Ben smiled.

"Great! Okay, I'm that at least that's settled. What else? Uhhhh, oh! We have to get some things for you," he announced. It was clear that, for the time being at least, Leslie was going to be living with him. It wasn't as if he could just toss her out; she needed to be protected. Maybe together they could figure out what exactly happened and what to do next.

Decision made, Ben began making a list. Clothes were the first thing needed and then were the other necessities. Body wash, deodorant, toothpaste, stuff like that…Books were probably a good idea too. He wanted to teach her English but he had no idea how to get started. Ben needed to be able to communicate with Leslie. Even though she seemed able to understand him, at least to some degree, he wanted to make sure that they could _really_ communicate.

"I need to get some stuff," Ben told Leslie. "I'm going out for a while but I WILL be back. I promise." He headed towards the door but he felt something grab the back of her shirt. Leslie was holding onto him; she didn't look scared per se but she was clearly anxious. Ben beamed at her, trying to reassure her, and she let go.

XxXx

He had called in sick to work for the first couple of days so that she wouldn't be left alone. Chris had bugged him for details but Ben kept it vague. He couldn't tell Chris what had happened. His friend would think he had lost his mind. On the other hand, it wouldn't be a bad idea to get an outside opinion. Ben was in way over his head and he had no real plan. He just knew that he had to do all he could to help Leslie. Truth be told, he was feeling extremely overwhelmed.

However, he couldn't be sick forever, so he eventually returned to work. He had been anxious to leave Leslie but luckily she was able to handle a couple of hours by herself.

He spent all of his spare time teaching Leslie; her speech and comprehension skills developed alarmingly fast. Ben had been worried about that specific hurdle, but Leslie rose to the challenge. Even accepting the totally unbelievable fact that she sprung into existence, he still found it hard to believe that she could develop so quickly. He was grateful though because it made his strange life a little easier. He had started off small, teaching her from flashcards and children's books, but before he knew it she was speaking in sentences and reading straight from the book herself. He idly wondered if she had been human once and just needed to remind herself. It was an interesting notion.

She wanted to know about _everything._ She devoured every single book he brought home; she watched the television in fascination and she asked him countless questions. It was overwhelming and fairly exhausting. There were so many things that seemed so natural and simple but when forced to explain them, he had some difficulty. Everyday things, like indoor plumbing and electricity, suddenly seemed like elaborate topics. Concepts were even harder to describe. Ben often felt like a bumbling idiot when he tried to explain things but Leslie listened to everything he said. She seemed to be memorizing, storing each kernel of information for further use, hoarding every stray thought and idea. Sometimes he was irritated with the questioning and once or twice he had snapped at her. Every time he did she looked like a wounded puppy, so Ben had tried to control himself.

He didn't bring her outside of the house. She had asked, once or twice, but he had told her that she wasn't ready yet. He didn't want to overwhelm her senses; it was one thing to read about the world, but facing it was another matter. The smaller, darker truth was that he wanted to keep her to himself. It was selfish and Ben's insides squirmed with guilt, but he ignored it. Instead he found comfort in her bright smiles and sky blue eyes.

It wasn't just that she was beautiful. There was something about her presence that was warm and soothing. He honestly enjoyed talking to her, sharing his day, hearing her thoughts. She offered her own unique perspective about everything, her every word drenched in hope and innocence, her eyes burning with excitement.

However he knew that sooner or later, she would get tired of being cooped up in his tiny apartment.

XxXx

"This is so exciting!" Leslie exclaimed and she clapped her hands excitedly. Ben chuckled at her enthusiasm; she reminded him so strongly of a kid on Christmas morning.

"We're not doing too much," he cautioned her. "Just a short trip to the park, maybe lunch, and then we're coming home." Leslie had been living with him for two months and he figured it was time to let her live a little. He was still worried about how she would handle being out in the big bad world but she was so eager that he was willing to take a chance. Leslie seemed ready.

As he looked at her, Ben realized how quickly she had integrated herself in his life. He couldn't really picture what he did in his free time before her.

"I know," she said happily. "I'm just excited to see what you're always talking about. Oh can we see where you work? I want to see where you spend time when you're not here. And then we should go out and get food! There are some many things I want to try!"

"Maybe not today, but we'll go at some point," he promised. "C'mon, let's get going."

They walked to the neighborhood park, arms laden with lunch and blankets. One of the reasons Ben had chosen this house was its proximity to the park. He had seen it all so clearly: coming here on the weekends, enjoying the outdoors and sunshine, relaxing with someone special. One day, maybe bringing his own son or daughter to play in the sand pit. It had always been a fantasy of his but he was beginning to realize that maybe that his chance had long since slipped away. Perhaps he wasn't destined for that life.

"I'm so excited," Leslie gushed. She was pulling his arm, trying to force him to walk faster, and he complied. Bright blue skies and a gentle breeze made the park very picturesque. Ben and Leslie aimlessly walked around for a while. Having only been outside once before, Leslie was eager to explore the entire park and Ben was quite happy to oblige.

"Everything seems so alive," Leslie sighed, her voice tender, and her eyes roamed over everything.

"I guess so."

"Do you get used to it? All of…this?" The question was hesitant. Ben glanced over, surprised at the seriousness of the tone. Leslie was watching him intently, as if he knew the secret about life. As if he was anything special. The look made him swallow uncomfortably.

"Yeah, you do. You get used to the daily tasks and everything starts to seem boring and mundane. But then, every once in a while, you realize the absurdity of it all and it's frightening." 

"I get scared and excited at the same time. The more I read, the more I realize that I don't really know anything. I keep thinking that I'll reach a point where I'll feel comfortable. Like, once I know enough, I'll feel complete. But each thing opens up more and more doors and I just have more questions. My mind spins from one topic to another without control and the need for understanding consumes me," Leslie confessed in a small voice.

"You'll never reach that point," Ben said. "Nobody ever does, if that makes you feel better."

Leslie smiled. "It actually does, a little."

"Anytime you get scared, you can talk to me. You're not alone, I'm right here." Ben assured her and before he could stop himself he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The contact made his skin shiver and he quickly jerked his arm away.

"I know and it means the world to me," Leslie said and she gently laid her hand on his arm. The touch was brief but it made his senses burn and quiver.

"Seeing this park makes me less scared though. I don't know why, but being here makes me happy," she sighed contentedly. "C'mon, let's look around some more and have a good time."

It didn't take too long to walk through the park since it was fairly small, but it was nice to explore. Leslie noticed the swings and other equipment for kids to play on and she instantly fell in love. She made Ben push her on the swings, gliding higher and higher, and she laughed the entire time. She looked like a kid herself in that moment and the sight made him laugh as well. Leslie played on the jungle gym too. She tried to get Ben to join her but he adamantly refused.

When she had finished playing, they decided it was time for lunch and they settled down on small patch of shaded grass.

"Parks are the greatest invention in mankind's history," Leslie stated emphatically. She seemed especially pleased with herself, a wide grin on her face, and Ben smiled. He loved seeing her like this. She was especially radiant today; the sun made her blonde hair shimmer like gold, and her cornflower blue eyes sparkled like gems. Ben noticed that other men at the park noticed her. Most glanced at her now and then with interest, while others blatantly stared. He didn't really blame them, although he found himself glaring at any guy that paid a little too much attention.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought you would."

Leslie flopped down on the blanket and stared up at the sky. She gazed at the swirl of wispy clouds, her lips gently curled, and Ben realized in that moment that he was in love with her.

The recognition made his breath hitch.

He still didn't know what she was or how she came to life. He had no idea how to figure that out. The entire thing felt like some weird dream or hallucination. He could never tell anybody about this miraculous event; they would all think he was crazy. Perhaps he was crazy but he couldn't control his emotions. Whether it was right or wrong, he had strong feelings for the woman beside him.

"I'm really glad that we did this today," Leslie said and she smiled broadly at him.

"I am too."

XxXx

"Today was magical," Leslie sighed contentedly. The pair was walking back to the house after spending the entire day at the park. Leslie had been reluctant to leave at all but he had assured her that they would go back another time.

"It was," Ben agreed.

"Do you go to the park often?" Leslie asked.

"Not really. I'd like to go more often, but I don't really have time." He never really went to it as much as he would like so it was nice to spend time there. Real life always seemed to get in the way.

"I'd go all the time," she said wistfully. "It's so lovely there; I don't know how you can go anywhere else!"

"You know, you can go there whenever you want," Ben said carefully. Leslie looked at him in surprise.

"Really? I thought you didn't want me to leave the house without you."

"I know, but I've been thinking. You need to get out and see the world more. I was trying to look out for you, but I was wrong."

"Thank you! Thank you!" She grinned and threw her arms around him. The hug was so unexpected that Ben didn't respond. He just stood there, stiff, while she pressed her body against his. He could faintly smell the lavender from her shampoo.

Leslie pulled away, slowly, looking up at him from under thick dark lashes. She kept close to him, so close that he could still feel the heat radiating from her, and tension settled in the air. The mood shifted. Gone was the carefree ease of the afternoon. Instead, a desperate need creeped into his bones. He looked at her, focused on her lips, and he fought the impulse to close the gap between them.

Leslie took a shaky breath and leaned forward. It was barely a kiss. Her lips ghosted over his, hesitant and shy, waiting to see his response.

"I-I can't," Ben stammered. He pulled away and looked at Leslie but she ignored his words. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was awkward, truth be told. Leslie had no experience so her movements were stilted and unsure. But there was something so earnest and sweet in the kiss that Ben felt his body react. His lips began to move against hers, teaching her the way, pleased when she followed his lead, but he came to his senses before the kiss deepened too much.

"Leslie, no." He tore his mouth from hers and took a step backward.

"I want this," she sighed and she pressed herself against him. "Please."

Ben pulled away. "Leslie, I'm not taking advantage of you like this. You haven't seen anything of the world! I'm the only thing you know! It's not fair to use you like this." He reached out and hesitantly brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She was watching him with wide eyes.

"I've kept you here. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have isolated you like that. You need to get out, meet people, and start to make a life for yourself. I'm limiting you."

"I don't know a lot of things," Leslie answered. "There's so much that I don't understand and things that are way beyond my experience. I want to read every book, watch every show, study as much as I can. I want to explore this whole world, see everything for myself, and learn something new every day. But I want to do all of that with you by my side." She interlaced their fingers.

"I may not know a lot," she repeated. "But I know how I feel. Every time I look at you, a happiness bubbles up inside and the mere thought of you makes me smile. You make me smile and you make me feel alive." Her grip tightened.

"This is me, deciding what I want. It's you."

Ben frowned, tension rippling through his body. "I can't," he choked. Leslie stared at him, hurt shining in her blue eyes, but she didn't cry.

"Okay," she replied.

They stood awkwardly, watching each other for some hint of what to do next, and silence consumed them.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
